Charlies verklighet
by ATC Baliser
Summary: Jag har funderat en del på vad Bellas pappa, Charlie egentligen gör. Hur kan han ha så mycket att göra på jobbet i småstad som Forks? Varför åker Charlie och Billy och fiskar hela tiden, de verkar ju inte äta fisk så ofta? Och varför är Charlie alltid så trött? Här kommer ett alternativt inledningskapitel, ur Charlies perspektiv. För kanske finns det en förklaring...


Jag har funderat på vem Bellas pappa, Charlie, egentligen är. Hur kan han ha så mycket att göra på jobbet i en småstad som Forks? Varför får han och Billy så lite fisk? Tycker han verkligen om att titta på sport? Vilka hemligheter är det Charlie försöker bevara för Bella?Här kommer en alternativ inledning till _Om jag kunde drömma, _från Charlies perspektiv.

**Charlies verklighet  
**Så, här satt jag nu i bilen. På väg till flygplatsen i Port Angeles för att hämta upp min dotter. Visst, det var ju kul att höra att hon ville flytta hit. Men helt plötsligt blev allt så komplicerat. Som vanligt hade Billy Black kommit med en elegant lösning. Billys gamla Cheva fick bli en välkomstpresent till Bella, att det fanns en Gps tracker installerad skulle hon aldrig märka. Det var så vi skulle kunna ha koll på var hon befann sig så hon inte störde våra planer i onödan. Billy Black var klok. Bella skulle säkert känna sig fri och ta bilen och åka och shoppa som de flesta tonåringar brukar göra, men jag och Billy skulle få ännu större frihet. Ändå var jag orolig, skulle våra planer verkligen lura henne? Det finns väl ingen normal människa som jobbar hela tiden och sen drar ut och fiskar varje helg, och lämnar sin tonårsdotter vind för våg. Det skulle inte bli lätt att lura Bella att det var så jag levde mitt liv, men det måste gå. Nästa leverans väntades redan till helgen. Den här gången var det hasch, men alla former av droger eller dopingklassade preparat kunde förekomma. Även människor. Allt smugglat med båt mellan Kanada och Port Angeles. Sedan Billy Black tog över logistiken hade företaget verkligen växt. Det hade varit Billys idé att öppna "nattklubben" _The Black Lodge_ en bit norr om Forks som täckmantel, ompackningscentral och lager. Efter det hade affärerna verkligen gått lysande. Och några besök från polisen, annat än att de var regelbundna kunder, hade vi inte. De valde helt enkelt att låta polischefens vän driva sin verksamhet som han ville, för det var ju naturligtvis Billy som var ägare på pappret. Att jag som polischef skulle driva en nattklubb var lite väl magstarkt för en småstad som Forks. Flera av poliserna besökte oss som kunder var dessutom lojala mot oss, i utbyte mot att vi inte berättade om deras besök för deras familjer. Invånarna i Forks skulle bara veta vad lagens väktare egentligen sysslade med, tänkte jag med ett leende. Vår nattklubb erbjöd allt, alkohol, droger, kvinnor, män, vid djur drog vi dock gränsen. De var helt enkelt för besvärliga att ta hand om och efterfrågan var relativt liten, i alla fall jämfört med unga flickor och pojkar.  
Men nu skulle alltså Bella dyka upp. Jag och Billy hade gjort upp en plan som gick ut på att jag skulle låtsas som jag var fullständigt hängiven mitt arbete, och när vi skulle möta upp en leverans skulle vi säga att vi ska åka och fiska. Och ja, fiska kan man väl säga att vi gör, vi är vid vattnet och hämtar saker i alla fall. Min största skräck var tiden där emellan. Vad skulle jag och Bella prata om? Kanske var det bäst att inte prata alls…men där kom hon ju.  
"Kul att se dig Bella", jag försökte låta glad och verka naturlig. "Du är dig lik. Hur är det med Renée?" Såja, det lät som ett normalt samtal tyckte jag.  
"Mamma mår bra. Det är kul att se dig också, pappa."  
Vad trött hon såg ut. Kanske var det bara resan, men nej, det var något annat också. Jag hade verkligen inte tid med tonårsproblem. Bara hon inte vill prata om det, hann jag tänka. Men vilken tonåring vill prata med sina föräldrar, jag skulle nog komma undan. Jag försökte småprata i bilen på väg hem, berätta om bilen och att jag och Billy brukar vara ute och fiska. Jag tror faktiskt att hon gick på det, även om hon inte verkade bli jätteglad över bilen. Att jag skulle ha satt en spårsändare på bilen verkade inte ens finnas i hennes tankevärld. Det kanske inte skulle bli så svårt att fotsätta med min och Billys verksamhet som jag befarat. Jag hade avsiktligt tömt kylskåpet, det enda som fanns att laga till middag var ägg och bacon. Bella erbjöd sig nästan med en gång att sköta inköp och matlagning, precis som jag hoppats på. Nu skulle hon i alla fall ha något att göra så hon inte fick tid att snoka runt alltför mycket. Jag skulle bara veta hur upptagen hon skulle bli av andra saker några veckor senare.

Tidigt nästa morgon åkte jag hemifrån, jag hade ingen lust att prata och jag var tvungen att göra ett besök på _The Black Lodge. _En av våra kunder hade blivit rejält packad, börjat slå en av våra flickor som i sin tur slagit honom i huvudet med en flaska. Kunden, som motvilligt hölls kvar på klubben, ville nu göra en polisanmälan. Det var där min roll i verksamheten kom in. Jag skulle få kunden att förstå att han inte skulle anmäla eller ens tala om saken mer. Det brukade inte vara några problem, de flesta människor gör som de blir tillsagda, jag var ju trots allt polischef. Dagen var i övrigt ganska lugn, ett par personer som ringde och klagade över att de fått fortkörningsböter och så El-Olle som sa att han sett utomjordingar, igen. El-Olle var en gammal elektriker som alltid hade druckit lite för mycket, och det hade inte minskat sedan han blev pensionär. De senaste åren hade han börjat se utomjordingar, det var i alla fall vad han trodde att de var. De skulle vara människoliknande med ljus hy som nästan såg blå ut i månsken, och kunna röra sig vindsnabbt genom skogen nästan helt ljudlöst. Alkoholen, eller om det var de många elchocker han fått under sitt liv, hade uppenbarligen haft en inte helt positiv effekt på gamlingens hjärna.  
När jag kom hem hade Bella faktiskt handlat och maten var nästan klar, det luktade till och med riktigt gott. Jag hade inte väntat mig att en tonåring kunde laga mat på andra sätt än att värma något i micron. Eftersom jag varken ville prata om _The Black Lodge _eller El-Olles utomjordingar slog jag igång teven. Eftersom jag inte hade en aning om vad en normal pappa förväntas se på teve valde jag ett säkert kort, sportkanalen. Alla normala pappor tittar på sport bestämde jag. Kanske skulle jag göra det efter maten också, och somna i soffan. Det borde ju vara precis vad en normal, tråkig tonårsförälder, som inte är en av Amerikas största knarksmugglare, gör? Så lättlurad Bella är ändå, tänkte jag och log nöjt.


End file.
